Episode 8890 (25th April 2016)
Plot Will tells Michelle he's ended things with Saskia because of her. Billy apologises to Sean and tells him he’s just a bit stressed with his job. Michelle explains to Will that their kiss was a mistake and she loves Steve. Will is dejected and feels used as she tells him that any feelings he has are just in his head. Eileen fetches Jason from the Rovers as she needs to talk to him. The first aid talk attendees arrive and Yasmeen almost catches Zeedan and Rana in the stock cupboard. She's not fooled by their excuses. Eileen breaks the news to Jason that Tony was found dead in his flat with a suspected heart attack. Jason’s shocked to the core. Cathy gives Alex his money and warns him not to waste it on drink. Todd offers Jason his sincere sympathies. Jason discovers that Tony may have lain dead for three days before he was discovered. He feels guilty for not having been in touch more and asks to be on his own. Phelan calls at No.11 and when he hears the news, he gives Eileen a comforting hug. Todd watches him sceptically. Michelle tells Carla about Will. Jason is in denial that the body found could have been Tony's and insists on seeing him in the mortuary. Eileen accompanies him there. Michelle wants to be honest with Steve but Carla tries to warn her off that course of action. Steve and Tim get to know each other at the cab office. Steve approves of Tyrone being employed and lemon puff biscuits being bought for the barrel. He decides to buy Michelle flowers and take her out for a meal. With the first aid course over, Rana playfully suggests they nip back to No.6, but Zeedan refuses, telling her he respects her too much. She’s put out. Jason returns, barely holding it together. He snaps at Eileen when she suggests that Liz is informed. As Sean and Billy discuss the shocking news about Tony, Billy’s phone rings. He quickly kills the call. Michelle feels guilty when Steve presents her with the flowers. He thanks her for sticking by him, thwarting her chance to tell him about her and Will. Jason tells Eileen he blames Liz for driving Tony away and determines to have it out with her. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode features the (off-screen) death of Tony Stewart. The character was last seen on-screen on 18th November 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A shocked Jason discovers his father has died, and vents his anger at Liz; Michelle attempts to come clean to Steve about her kiss with Will; and Billy behaves suspiciously when he ends a phone call in front of Sean. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,240,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes